My Light in the Darkest of Nights
by RadiationZ
Summary: "You're just another demigod coward, too weak to recover from the downs, too afraid to face the reality of life, too selfish to not think of what others will feel if you're gone, too pathetic to accept what happened, too arrogant to think that death is the solution and too stupid to realize that I love you."


The Second Giant War have been won, the monsters were incinerated, the Giants were sent to Tartarus, Gaea was lulled back to her slumber and the Olympians retained their power and positions but for a great cost. The casualties were numerous because many demigods, Greek and Roman alike, sacrificed their lives to ensure the survival of the world that we know of.

Selfish as it may seem, Perseus did not care. All he can think is that after the recognition, honours and awards were given, he would live like a normal mortal, with his wife and kids, not worrying about dying and monsters, living for eternity. And this night would be the start of it.

But he was wrong. This night will not be a perfect one. Instead, it will be the opposite, for this night would be the darkest of them all.

* * *

Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank and Annabeth were offered and given godhood, making them minor gods of air pressure, fashion, tools, jewels, shape shifting and architecture respectively. Finally, it is Percy's turn.

"Perseus Jackson." Poseidon called. The mentioned demigod took a step forward and all noise in the throne room stopped. Everyone looked at the son of the sea expectantly.

"Does anyone deny that my son, retriever of the Master bolt, Helm of Darkness and Golden Fleece, Bearer of the Titan's Curse, Saviour of Artemis, Navigator of the Labyrinth, Blessed of Pan, Defender of Olympus twice, Survivor of Tartarus, Bridge of Two Nations, Destroyer of Hyperion and Kronos, Bane of the Giants and Gaea is worthy?" He looked at the spectators as if daring anyone to object.

"Very well. Perseus, as the Council agreed, you will become a major god." The King of the Gods said.

"Thank you Lord Zeus. I mean no disrespect but I turn down godhood, however I have a two requests."

"Why am I not surprised Perseus." Zeus said with a bemused smile. "I swear on Styx that you will get your wishes as long as it is within our power."

"Thank you Lord Zeus." He said bowing. "First, I would like to be a partial immortal to stay with someone for eternity."

"Artemis, my child, why don't you grant young Perseus here your blessing? It would be simpler and easier."

Artemis nodded and smiled at Percy. She raised a hand and chanted in Ancient Greek. A flash of light appeared and after it faded, where Percy once stood is a sixteen year old boy with sea green eyes and jet black hair- a younger version of him.

"Welcome to immortality Perseus." Zeus greeted. "Now, what is this other wish?'

"It is a wish that only a certain goddess can grant Lord Zeus."

"And who is this goddess?"

"Lady Athena, milord."

"Athena!" The god called to his daughter. "Talk to Perseus after this meeting. Grant him his wish."

Athena hated granting the sea spawn a wish but she can do nothing as her father commanded it.

"As you say, father."

"Well, now that the awards have been given out, let the celebration commence!" Zeus thundered and disappeared in a flash of lightning.

* * *

"What is it that you want, son of Poseidon?" Athena asked the young demigod in a now empty throne room save for the two

"Milady, I ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

Athena sighed, "Normally, I wouldn't allow a sea spawn to marry one of my children but seeing you hold Zeus' oath, I can do nothing about it." She waved a hand and a velvet box appeared. She then tossed it to Percy. "I give you my blessing to be one with Annabeth. Use that ring to propose to her."

Percy tried to thank her but she was already gone in a flash of light.

* * *

"So what did you ask my sister?" Artemis asked Percy once he joined the party in Dionysius' palace.

Percy turned to find a familiar goddess with silver eyes. "Lady Artemis." he said with a bow.

"Please Perseus. You may just call me Artemis. You know that I treat you like a friend."

Percy was surprised. The man-hater goddess calling him a friend? Nevertheless he answered, "I would only call you that if you refer to me as Percy milady."

"Alright Percy." she said with a smirk. "So what did you ask my sister?"

"Just Annabeth's hand Artemis." he said in a giddy voice.

"Oh. I better be going Percy" she said in a cracking voice but Percy was in a bliss to notice it.

* * *

Percy found Annabeth in the balcony of the palace, leaning over the railing. He joined her and started the conversation.

"You do realize, Wise Girl, that we are nearing our second anniversary now."

"Of course Seaweed Brain. How could I forget?" she said in a guilty voice which unsettled Percy as she face him.

"Well Annabeth." He kneeled down, took out the box, opened it and offered it to her. "Wise Girl, we have been through two wars together already and I realized how much I love you. Will you marry me?"

Annabeth started to cry. Percy thought for the moment that it was tears of happiness but what she said next completely broke his heart.

"I-I can't Percy. I-I'm sorry that I-I just used you to get o-over Luke's death. Fo-forgive me Percy." she said with finality.

"Bu-but-" he tried to protest but the girl he had been hopelessly infatuated with, the girl who lied to him, the girl who broke his heart, was already gone in the crowd.

* * *

Percy found himself at the edge of Olympus, staring at Manhattan's skyline. He just discovered that his whole love life is a lie and nothing but a lie. It has been a one-sided love. He just couldn't take it anymore. He climbed the railing, took a deep breath and prepared to plunge to his death when a hand pulled him back to the safety of the rail guards.

"What are you doing Perseus! Why would you jump? What about your family? Annabeth?" she yelled at him.

"I am ready to face death Artemis! My love life is just nothing but a lie! Besides, why do you even care?" he screamed at her.

Percy then received a slap in the face. "You think you are brave because you are not afraid of death? No! And all along I thought you are different from other males. No Perseus Jackson. You're just another demigod coward, too weak to recover from the downs, too afraid to face the reality of life, too selfish to not think of what others will feel if you're gone, too pathetic to accept what happened, too arrogant to think that death is the solution and too stupid to realize that I love you."

Then, she was gone in a flash, leaving Percy to sink in her words.

* * *

Percy and Artemis have dated for a few years now. The gods have taken their relationship surprisingly well. The only obstacle was Apollo but after realizing that Percy only have Artemis' best interests in his heart, left the couple be. Percy was made into the God of Tides after the 'convincing' of Poseidon and Artemis in the Council. Today, Percy brought Artemis to a cliff overlooking the ocean.

"Moonbeam?"

"Yes fish brains?"

"Have you heard the myth that man originally have 2 heads, 4 arms and 4 legs and Zeus, fearing their power, split them into two, leaving them to find their pair?"

"Of course. But that isn't true. My father didn't do anything like that."

"I know but if it really happened-" Percy kneeled down in front of Artemis, holding out a ring made of silver with moon pulling the tides scene made of diamond and engravings: _'The Moon and the Tides for Eternity'_. "- I think I found my other half. Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and Hunt, my life and my soul, my light in the darkest of nights, will you marry me?"

Artemis covered her mouth and nose with her hands, tears flowing freely from her face. For a second, Percy thought that she would reject, as Annabeth did but all his worries disappeared when she kissed and hugged him.

"Will I take that as a yes?"

"Of course coral breath. Now why don't we start planning the wedding?"

* * *

Percy waited nervously as Artemis walked the carpet with her father, Zeus. Her luscious auburn hair is tied in a crown braid. She is wearing a form-fitting silver wedding dress, with diamond studs that shun ethereally in the moonlight. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she is.

The duo separated and Percy took Artemis arms and walked to the altar where Hera is waiting. After a while, the queen stopped droning on and went to the part that everyone is waiting for: "Do you Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, God of Tides, take Phoebe Artemis, daughter of Zeus, Goddess of the Hunt and Moon to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until fading do you part?"

Percy looked at the goddess beside him, thinking on how she saved him, how she gave him a new purpose in life, how she provided him the love he has always been looking for and how she is his light in the darkest of nights.

"I do."

* * *

AN: My first one-shot. What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated may it be a flame, a praise or a criticism.

I know it's short but this is just an experiment.

Also, please read my other story: Son of the Ocean and Wisdom Trilogy.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
